Another Spell Punk On Our Side
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A water Spell Punk decides he's tired of being treated like an outcast among his kind and goes to join the Skylanders. Done as a request for GayLoveball. :)


**GayLoveball, who owns Ripple, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took me so long! I hope you like it. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Another Spell Punk On Our Side**

"Augh! Little pest!" Rachel said in frustration as she went after a Life Punk, who was restoring health the the Chompies and the Percussion Pounder the Tech Portal Master was currently battling against.

The punk went to move, but a shuriken stopped him in his tracks and helped Rachel defeat him before she stomped on the Chompies and then faced Percussion Pounder. "Come on, you overgrown drum," she said, jumping up to avoid his attack.

The place was packed as everyone was eager to see a Portal Master train in the arena. It was a rare occurance that a Portal Master stepped into the ring, but Rachel had decided to work on her Imaginator powers and felt an arena battle was the best way to do so.

She now flew upwards a bit to avoid some attacks from the sheep and threw out golden orbs filled with flaming shuriken before she tried a new trick she had learned from King Pen. She froze her shuriken and sent them flying at her enemies, which to her surprise, froze them temporarily, giving her an advantage.

"Wow! Look at how she's mowing down the competition!" Chill Bill said in admiration and awe.

"The Portal Master is definitely a force to be reckoned with," Broccoli Guy admitted.

Rachel kept up the attacks, using fire, water, and tech to make powerful attacks and win the battle. She landed in a crouch, exhausted, but still standing as she stood up, waving to the crowd as they cheered and tossed roses to her, making her smile. One even tossed a small plushie of Tree Rex to her, which she caught, smiling as she knew her daughter would love it. A small plushie of Snap Shot was tossed to her too and she caught that one as well, knowing her son would love that one.

Waving to the crowd again in thanks, she headed out, spying Spellslamzer nearby and he held the roses that had been tossed to Rachel. With a bit of magic, he put them into a bouquet and gave them to her. "Thanks, Spells," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said. "You certainly gave quite a show. It's not often a Portal Master steps into the arena, so this was a real treat for everyone."

She chuckled. "And to think I stepped in to practice my Imaginator powers," she said as they headed out.

"By the way, where did you learn that trick of freezing your shuriken?" He asked.

"King Pen taught me," Rachel replied. "I haven't mastered it quite yet, but I can at least freeze enemies temporarily with them."

As they were talking, they didn't see a water Spell Punk watching them, but this wasn't one of the mischievous punks.

Ripple watched them head out. He had secretly watched the battle and had been amazed at Rachel's powers and had watched her head out with Spellslamzer, the most powerful Spell Punk that was admired by all the other Spell Punks.

Ripple was different from the others as he was a shy nerd and a bit of an outcast among the other Spell Punks. And unlike the others, he wore glasses, which he got teased about a lot.

He now followed the Tech Portal Master and the tall Spell Punk. "Hey, Spells," he heard Rachel say.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Odd question, but bear with me, do you ever miss the arena?"

He smiled. "A little," he admitted. "But I don't think I'd ever go back to it full time again."

"Why not?" Rachel asked curiously.

He smiled again. "Because I enjoy being your sister's Skylander partner," he said. "And she often begs me to mock fight with her to help her practice new maneuvers that Boom Bloom and Starcast have taught her."

The young woman smiled. "So in a way, you get to do arena battling," she said.

"Yes, and she still uses that sneaky tactic to win," Spellslamzer said without heat.

Rachel chuckled. "Aww, is the big bad Spell Punk too ticklish for his own good?" She teased, giggling when he gently clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You hush, or I'll make you squeal loud enough for all of Skylands to hear," he said playfully.

Their playful banter made Ripple curious and he continued following them, seeing them go into the Academy, where Rachel surprised her children with the two plushies and she put the roses in a vase. Magna Charge, proud of his fiancée, hugged her close, making her giggle before they kissed.

Ripple headed away, but was still thinking about what he had seen.

* * *

Later on, the Spell Punks were gathered together. "That Tech Portal Master is strong," said the same Life Spell Punk that had been defeated by the girl.

"We've been getting our butts handed to us!" A magic Spell Punk growled.

One turned to Ripple. "I saw you following the girl and that disgraced champion," he said. "What did your spying reveal to you?"

"I wasn't spying on them," Ripple said defensively.

Another turned to him. "You're a useless water Spell Punk then! Just like Spellslamzer!"

That was the final straw and Ripple immediately left, heading back to Skylanders Academy.

* * *

Flameslinger, Hood Sickle, Spyro, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, and Terrafin were all relaxing in one of the living rooms watching a movie while Rachel and Magna Charge were on one of the couches cuddling and somewhat watching the movie when Master Eon came in, making them all look up and he smiled. "We have a visitor and perhaps a new ally," he said, revealing the water Spell Punk behind him.

Everyone jumped up immediately and Rachel quickly powered up, catching the Spell Punk in her telekinesis. To her surprise, he didn't fight back. Spellslamzer, who had just come in, paused as he saw this. "Rachel, wait," he said gently. "I know this one."

She looked at him and he explained. "His name is Ripple and he's different from the other Spell Punks," he said. "He won't attack."

Though unsure, the Tech Portal Master trusted the tall Spell Punk and nodded, letting Ripple go. The water Spell Punk looked at them eagerly. "I...I was hoping to join you all in your fight to stop Kaos," he said, sounding a bit shy.

"A Spell Punk joining our side?" Flameslinger asked warily.

"Guys, Spellslamzer is a Spell Punk and he's on our side," Rachel said gently.

"She's right," Hood Sickle said. "Spellslamzer has proven he can be trusted."

"Perhaps," said Stealth Elf. "But he never gave us trouble before, unlike this one and the others had."

Magna Charge took a closer look at Ripple. "I don't recall ever seeing this one before in battle," he said. "And...I've never known a Spell Punk to wear glasses."

"Good point," Spyro said before looking at the guardian of Skylands. "Master Eon?"

"I sense Ripple is telling the truth," the guardian said.

Rachel bit her lip and took a deep breath before coming to a decision. "Why don't we give Ripple a chance to prove himself?" She suggested. "If he truly wants to join our side and earn our trust, then it's only fair we give him that chance."

Terrafin nodded, knowing that being given a chance was often precious to someone who wanted to prove themselves. He had given a few rookies a chance to prove themselves when he was a boxer. "I agree with Rachel," he said. "But on the first sign that we can't trust him, we send him packing."

The others nodded and Ripple gulped a bit, but nodded as well, wanting to prove he was on their side.

"Then, I believe it's training time," Rachel said with a nod.

The training wasn't easy and they didn't go easy on the Spell Punk, who moved fast and used his powers to defeat the enemies he went up against. He had first started out with Chompies, which were more of a practice run before the enemies got tougher and bigger in the arena.

Ripple remembered what he had studied about his powers and used them to the full extent, winning the arena battles, but he knew that it wasn't over yet.

The big chance came when Kaos started capturing Mabu and trying to mind control them again. Rachel stepped up to take the mission with Hood Sickle, Flameslinger, and Magna Charge. Ripple looked at her pleadingly and she hesitated, looking up at Spellslamzer, who nodded. Taking that as encouragement, she nodded back. "Okay, Ripple, you can come with us," she said. "Now's your big chance."

"I hope I can do it," he said worriedly.

"You've done well in training," Hood Sickle said. "Now's the time to put that training to the test."

"Word of advice: give it everything you've got," Magna Charge said.

"And watch out for Kaos," Flameslinger said. "He's always got a nasty trick up his sleeve."

"True that," Rachel said. "Come on. Let's go kick his sorry butt to the moon."

They headed for Kaos' fortress and found him powered up and ready to take them on. "You fools can't stop me! Even with a traitor on your side!" He declared.

"How many times have we heard that?" Magna Charge asked.

"Too many to count," Hood Sickle said, swinging his scythe.

Of course, halfway into the battle, Kaos pulled a dirty trick and shocked them, stunning all of them except for Ripple, who had moved back in time, but seeing that the other four were down, he bravely stepped up to face Kaos, throwing a snowball at him and he kept throwing snowballs at him.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kaos demanded, not liking that he was getting pummeled with cold snowballs.

Ripple kept it up however, even tossing a few snowballs to Rachel and her partners, who used them to cool off from the lightning attack before they got up and charged at Kaos, giving it all they had. Ripple even created a giant snowball and brought it down on Kaos. "Well, I'm afraid it's _snow_ use, Kaos," he said. "You can't beat Rachel and her partners."

"We'll see about that!" Kaos declared, right before he got slammed with fire, telekinesis, plasma, snow, and a sharp scythe and sent flying into space, screaming in anger.

Rachel laughed as she saw that. "Serves him right," she said as they freed the Mabu. She then turned to Ripple and smiled. "Well, guys, what do you think about Ripple?"

"He's definitely proven he's on our side," Flameslinger said.

"And he stepped up when we got knocked down," Magna Charge said.

Hood Sickle nodded. "I think it's time it got made official," he said.

Back at the Academy, Master Eon was proud to officially welcome Ripple as a Skylander. "You have proven yourself, Ripple. Congratulations," he said.

"Thank you, Master Eon," he said.

Spellslamzer smiled, nodding proudly and glad he wasn't the only Spell Punk on the Skylanders side now.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
